It's my fault
by DannyPeetaHaymitchgirl20
Summary: It was a bad day. Bad week. Nothing seemed to go right and just as expected, something Tragic happenes. When a bomb goes off at school and at 5-0, it's up to Danny to work out why his team and his precious daughter where the targets or whether this was another terrorist attack.
1. Chapter 1 - Bad feeling

Okay guys so the last story was about Danny when he had a car accident, but this is a little while after he was released from hospital and allowed to work again. And just for my enjoyment I have woven in a new character who is Danny's girlfriend although she is from my mind not the real H50. Hope you enjoy .

I do not own Hawaii five 0

Chapter one

Danny

Today just didn't feel right. Not right at all. Everything felt off.

I mean the whole week has felt off. Steve wasn't talking to me about anything, he didn't borrow my new car (which was the exact same model as the other one which I managed to crash), he only came to see Grace once a week when usually he would invite her over every day she is with me. My new girlfriend Karen, who is a general surgeon, was having a hard time at work, which wasn't like her at all. Usually she was the best and would race through each day and not let anything get her down. And Grace, well when I dropped her off for school she kissed me on the cheek and hugged me for a really long time, which made me feel like she was thinking about the last time she would ever see me.

This whole week felt completely off and I don't know why.

Grace

I sat there doodling in my work book. Usually I would be very good and concentrate very hard on my work but today, I just didn't feel like working. Our teacher called us to attention, noting that I wasn't paying any attention.

"Miss Williams, if I have to tell you to stop drawing in your book one last time I will send you to the principle's office!" She said in a stern voice that made my skin crawl.

"Yes Miss."

I don't know why I wasn't concentrating. Everything just felt off.

And then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2 - Chaos

Chapter two

Karen

"Look Danny, everything's fine. Okay I need to go but I will call you later. Okay, love you." I hung up the phone as I felt my pager vibrate in my pocket. I stared at it for a moment before taking off to the chief's office.

It was a large roomy office, not like the cramped offices that the surgical resident (me) gets, but a large office with file cabinets and a beautiful oak desk. Sitting behind it was a tall looking man with salt and pepper coloured hair and large glasses.

"Yes chief."

He stared at me with a grave expression, "I just got off the phone with HPD and the paramedics.

A bomb has gone off in a school. Many children and teachers were injured and I want you on point. Also there was a second bombing, and I know this one will be tough to swallow, so prepare yourself."

_Please don't say 5-0 HQ! Please_, I begged as I began to fidget and tug at a loose thread from my lab coat.

"The bomb went off at 5-0 head quarters. But as far as I am aware your boyfriend Danny Williams is fine."

Breathe. Just breathe. He is fine.

"But there have been many casualties and I hope I can trust you to take point in both the ER and the OR. I have already cancelled all surgeries that were not urgent so you have five OR s at this time. Can I trust you to handle this. It would prove to me that you will make a good chief of surgery one day?"

_WHOA! Talk about large freaking bombshell, _I thought.

"Yes sir, as long as I can have a couple of doctors to assist me."

"They are all at your disposal."

"Thank you sir."

He nodded waving me away, "Oh and one more thing, don't screw this up, or it might just be the end of your career."

"So wait… your telling me that you are leading this," Doctor Grant said, walking with me to the trauma bay.

"Yes I am," I mumbled, clearing my throat for everyone's attention.

"Okay everyone we have to move any patients that can be moved. If you do not know already, an elementary school and 5-0 head quarters where bombed. We have multiple casualties and we don't have enough beds for them. So send anyone home who can be sent home and send others either to another hospital or try and get them onto a ward. We need as many beds freed up as we can get. So far we have only five ORS so as soon as the patients get here we need to prioritize them. Any with minor injuries that need surgery will need to wait as for the others who will be taken straight in. Okay any questions?"

No one answered.

"Okay then lets get to work."


	3. Chapter 3 - Loss and a glint of hope

Chapter three

Danny

I stopped at the traffic lights, watching as five ambulances, two fire engines and several police vehicles raced down the street. Something serious must be up and my cell was going off non stop. Sadly I forgot my ear piece and I wasn't stupid enough to pick up my cell while I was driving. At the edge of a building's roof I could see a black pillar of smoke rising into the air, and it was huge. No way was this a regular house fire. So I switched on the blue lights and began racing after the patrol cars.

I knew this road. I always travel down this road to take Grace to school. And that's when the panic began to set in. Please don't be the school. But sure enough it was. I skidded to a stop and raced over to the officer in charge, trying to dodge the men and women, children who were escaping the burning building.

"What's happened?" I demanded, showing my badge.

The officer stared at me, stunned by the harshness of my voice, "A bomb was set off in the school, the firemen are trying to locate the children and all the teachers but this place could explode at any minute…"

I was getting frustrated, as he told me the information I stared at the front doors hoping that Grace wasn't inside.

The fire chief came over, "Detective, I need to pull my men out of there, the ceilings and the floors are weak from the explosion and could collapse at any time…"

I perked up, staring the man in the face, "Not until you find my daughter," I hissed.

The fire chief sighed and spoke into the radio, "Have one of you boys found a little girl by the name of…"

"Grace Williams," I said.

"Of Grace Williams."

There was a short pause, "Negative. No Grace Williams found at this time. What does she look like?"

Danny moved closer to the fire chief, "She is an eight year old girl with long brunette hair," he said, the panic could be heard easily in his voice.

"Okay sir we will find her."

There was a low creaking noise in the back ground of the radio, "Boys, forget the girl for now get out of there."

"NO, YOU FIND MY DAUGHTER NOW!"

But seconds after the building in front of them let out a deafening bang before collapsing into a sea of glowing orange flames.

The fire chief and the officer had grabbed me by my waist to stop me from going into the mountain of rubble. I needed to find her. My little monkey. I refuse to believe that she might be dead under the flames.

But soon after the collapse, two firemen came out from the rubble, one carrying another fireman over his shoulder, the other carrying a small child. The chief let me go and as I got closer the more terrified a got. I could see a wisp of brunette hair flowing slightly and a limp looking hand.

"GRACE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I snatched the girl from the fireman and placed her gently on the floor.

She didn't move. She was still.

"No, no. Grace come back you hear me. Come back," I cried as the tears started flowing down my cheeks as I placed my head against her chest.

No heart beat.

I placed my hands on her chest as slowly began compressions, "Come on baby, come back to me. Please."

The compressions ceased and I buried my face in her chest and screamed as loud as I could.

Everyone around me just stopped. The fire crew, although still moving around, listened to the blood curdling screams of a father who had just lost his little girl. Many of the teachers who where dotted here and there started to cry. And Grace's friends screamed in agony as they had lost a precious friend.

I stood up, tears still rolling down my cheeks. Knowing that I could no longer do anything for her, only to crumble into a heaving heap on the floor.

My little monkey is gone. And that was all I could think about.

A small hand touched my arm and a hoarse voice spoke, "D…Danno."

And that's when they took her from me.


	4. Chapter 4 - Horror

Chapter four

Karen

Catastrophe. I think that is the only word I can think of to describe what is happening.

The team from five-0 were the first to be brought in.

Everyone was suffering from severe injuries. Kono had a broken leg, broken ribs and second degree burns on her arms, upper torso and legs. Chin, third degree burns on his arms and a large piece of metal lodged in his abdomen. And Steve, well, Steve was the worst. From what the paramedics had said, Steve was in his office and the bomb went off directly in front of it. Steve had second degree burns on his torso, lower back, third burns on his arms and legs, first degree burns on his face. And that wasn't all the damage, that was just the damage we could see. Internally Steve had cracked ribs, broken tibia and a broken ulna (broken leg and arm), splinters of bones in his chest cavity which could puncture his lungs or worse his heart. And worst of all, he had a bleed in his brain, but we can not do anything until he stabilized.

"Okay I want you to pack these burns! Can we get an the ultrasound kit down here, now!"

"Karen, his stomach is distended, I think there is free fluid in his abdominal cavity."

"Where is that ultrasound!?"

"The burns on his face are first degree but they are blistering, and I can't operate until he is stable."

"I need an ET tube! His airway is closing up!"

It was complete chaos. Steve wasn't responding well to the treatment we were trying to administer.

And I knew this wasn't going to end well. And where the bleed in his brain was, we needed to perform a craniotomy or he was going to die. The haematoma was going to kill him, and I could do nothing.

What do I do when a dear friend needs something yet people who are like me tell me otherwise. I am stuck. I need guidance. I don't know what to do.

Danny

They wouldn't let me ride in the ambulance. And to be honest I think they were idiots to let me drive in this state. If I lost it, I would crash my car and probably kill myself. But I had to follow her. She needs me. I need to get to the hospital so I can be with my little monkey.

I pushed through the doors into the emergency department, and it was total chaos. Everywhere you look there were people who were suffering. Friends, mothers, fathers, sons and daughters. Everywhere I turn I can see suffering.

I turn around to find Karen in trauma bay four. She looked tired but I could hardly tell since she was in there working on some guy.

She glanced at the monitor, her face contorted in agony. I couldn't tell if she was hurt, or whether she was upset as she was loosing another patient.

But I needed her. She loved Grace as if she were her mother. Although one time she had told me that she had come home from work and Grace just ran up to her screaming "Mommy, your home." She had held back, hanging her head. And Karen had bent down to Grace's level and spoke so softly that you would have thought she was her mother, "Grace, I know you love both your mom and your dad. And I know I am the new girlfriend but if you really want to call me mommy then you can. But just know that I will never replace your mom. After all your mom is still your mom."

And Grace had perked up and hugged her so tight. It was a beautiful thing to hear and it had brought tears to my eyes.

That is why I needed her. Her nature, so gentle and kind. I needed her to comfort me.

But as soon as she saw me she gasped and drew the curtain so I could no longer see what she was doing. She had placed a wall between us and I didn't know why.

Karen

"Okay take him up to OR four and prep him for the craniotomy. I will be there as soon as I can to stop the bleeding in his abdomen."

Doctor Hamzar nodded and walked off, wheeling Steve to the elevator.

There was so much blood. Now I wasn't one for being queasy but this was Steve's blood. My friend. My Ohana. And I was going to go in there and cut him up like a piece of meat.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Danny, and I ran to him, "Danny, what are you doing here? Are you alright?" I asked, examining him.

He sniffed, tears where rolling down his cheeks, "I am fine, where is Grace?"

"Grace? I thought she was at…" And then it hit me. There was only one school that was in a seven mile radius of five-0 head quarters. Grace's school. Grace's school was bombed.

"I…I don't know, but I will check."

Danny stared up at me, his expression blank, his eyes blank, "Who was the poor guy you were working on?"

I stared at him, "You don't know do you?"

Alarm flashed across his face, "Don't know what?" he said sternly.

"Five-0 was also bombed. But don't worry, I've just had word that Kono and Chin are in recovery…"

"But what about Steve?" He interrupted.

"The man I was working on…." I paused, unsure on how I was going to word this, "Was Steve."

And Danny just collapsed.


	5. Chapter 5 - Frustration

Beware five-0 fans there will be some graphic description of surgery in this chapter so if you have a problem with gory stuff I would recommend that you do not read this chapter.

Chapter Five

Danny

"Danny, Danny. Open your eyes Danny."

I moved toward the voice that was calling me out of the depths. Slowly I began to open my eyes. I noticed that I was in the recovery position with Karen by my side.

"W…Whathappened?" My words slurring together.

Even though my words were slurred she still managed to catch on, "You collapsed. You hit your head but the worst you have is a bad concussion. Now Danny how much do you remember?"

I remembered everything. Before the collapse she told me that the man she was working on, the man with the blistering skin on his face and the burns across his arms, was my best friend, my brother, Steve McGarrett.

I didn't say anything, I just shook my head and tried to sit up. Feeling queasy. I could see that Karen was worried about me going down again so she helped me up and sat me on a bed.

"Danny, I know this is a bad time to leave you but I need to go, I have a patient to operate on…."

"Steve. You have to go and operate on Steve…" I interrupted.

She hung her head, avoiding my eyes, "Yes."

"Then go. Save my best friend, I can't loose him."

She nodded, pressing her lips against mine, holding it for a few seconds before pulling away and walking off.

Karen

I walked through the hallways. Unsure how the next couple of hours were going to pan out.

It scared me to death, the not knowing. Not knowing if Steve was going to pull through this surgery, whether the last time I spoke to him was in a fight the other day.

It was horrible and it was over nothing really. Danny had been shot in the arm because of Steve's carelessness. And I was furious, and I blamed him for all of the injuries that Danny had acquired over the time that I had known him. Which was completely unfair. I shouldn't have done it. And now it is the only thing I can think about.

I pushed the door open and walked through into the OR. As I had instructed Doctor Hamzar had already begun the craniotomy. Once the nurses had helped me into my gown and gloves I walked over to Steve.

"Do you want to finish up or do you want me to get straight in there?" I asked, feeling nervous.

Doctor Hamzar looked at me, his dark brown eyes staring into mine, "He will die of blood loss before I finish. Just make sure that if he codes that you let me know when you are going to perform CPR so I can get away from him."

I nodded and stood in front of Steve. Even though I could barely recognise him, he still looked peaceful. And that was the worst part.

"Ten blade?" I asked, holding out my hand.

The scrub nurse handed me the scalpel, holding it for a moment, taking in a breath before placing the blade to his abdomen and began the incision.

The bleeding was crazy straight from the incision, Steve was bleeding very heavily. The [ressure began to build on me as I heard the gush of the blood falling onto the floor.

"Right, I need suction."

It cleared some of the way but I still couldn't see anything. I continued to stare into the gaping hole in Steve's abdomen.

I placed my hand inside, feeling my way around the organs before I found what felt like a spleen.

"Right his spleen has ruptured, which explains this blood loss," I informed.

I carefully cupped the spleen as my accompanying surgeon removed the mangled organ.

"Okay I need three units of O neg stat, and I need suction."

But for some reason there was more blood. There was another bleed.

"Shit. There's another bleed somewhere. More light," I ordered.

The scrub nurse then grabbed the overhead light and lowered it so that the whole of Steve's insides were alight.

I still couldn't see anything, "Damn, it's from the vena cava. I need a Vascular surgeon down here down. Page Doctor Goran."

Even through all the panic of all the blood that Steve was loosing, I still didn't give up. Doctor Goran managed to fix the bleed coming from Steve's Vena Cava. And now I was sure that he was going to at least show signs of pulling through.

"Hey, are you alright?" Doctor Goran asked as he turned on the fauset and began to scrub his hands.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You usually can handle a vena cava bleed. What was so different this time?"  
I shut off the water and stared at him straight in the eye, "That man in there is my friend, one of my best friends. And I don't ever want to loose him and I was afraid of making a mistake, so I paged you."

He nodded, taking in the information, "You could have killed him, you are aware of that right. He is your friend so that means you shouldn't have been operating on him at all!"

"Don't you think I know that. I could have killed him. But I didn't because I was in control."

"Fine, I will drop it but just be careful what you tell people because you don't want to get fired, do you?"

I swallowed and then shook my head, watching as Doctor Goran finished up and walked out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6 - Worry just eats you up

Chapter six

Danny

I waited. Waited for both news on Steve and my daughter. No one was telling me anything. One doctor came out and told me that Steve was going to be okay, only to be rushed back into the OR after a complication had arose. And Grace, well no one would tell me whether she was in surgery or whether the worst had happened and she was actually dead. It's the worst part for any friend, father. To be waiting. Karen says that a lot too. When she is waiting for a patient to either awaken from surgery or to just show signs of improvement. But it was becoming unbearable. Since I had gone to visit Kono, I had told a nurse that if any news came forward to call me on my cell. But since it had been four hours, Kono couldn't help but feel sorry for me as she watched as I paced around her room. Both hands folded behind my head as I was running through the scenarios of why they wouldn't have come and at least said something.

"Danny, I am sure they are both doing just fine," Kono said, trying to soothe my mind.

"I know, but I can't shift this feeling in my gut. I swear something bad has happened," I whispered, my voice hoarse but Kono could sense the alarm and anxiety that reared their ugly heads in my voice.

I watched as Kono bit down on her lower lip, she always done this when she was either trying to hide something or whenever she was about to let out a brilliant idea.

"Why don't you call Karen? I mean she was operating on Steve, I am sure she will tell you what's going on," She suggested.

It was a good idea and why I didn't think of it before was beyond me but I grabbed my cell and punched in her cell number. Two rings before the phone picked up, "Hello."

"Hey sweetie, I don't want to sound like I am overreacting but could I have an update."

Karen laughed a small laugh, "Oh Danny, it's not overreacting, you are just concerned. And I was actually about to call you to say that Steve made it through the surgery. But he is still in really rough shape."

I sighed, to which Kono caught on that it wasn't as good a news that I was hoping for, "So what is the damage."

"Well we had to remove his spleen as it had ruptured and judging by the state of it, it wasn't salvageable. Had to repair his vena cava since it had sprung a leak, and from what Doctor Hamzar has informed me, his craniotomy went well. Although Steve did loose half of his blood volume, so we are having to give him a blood transfusion. But due to his injuries, he has ended up in a coma, that's why we haven't given you an update because we were trying to get Steve to wake up."

"That sounds very serious," I muttered. Now all I could think was that maybe Steve isn't going to make it.

"Should I call Catherine or do you want to?"

I thought for a moment, should I break the news to Catherine or should her old time friend break the news that her boyfriend is currently in a coma. Surely I would have thought it would be easier to swallow from her best friend, "I'll do it. I feel like I should be the one to tell her."

"Okay then, could you tell her that if she can't get here, I will call her to inform her of everything?"

I nodded, "Yeah sure. And by the way have you had any news on Grace?"

There was a pause. No one spoke. It felt like the whole world had gone quiet waiting to hear the news on my little baby.

"No news as of yet. The only info that I have managed to squeeze out of her doctor is that the burns aren't as serious as they looked and that she has been put on a ventilator to help with her breathing. But you mustn't worry yourself too much. I think that you should try and get some sleep and then I will continue to find out more information through the night."

"Okay then, I will see you later."  
And then the phone went dead.


End file.
